1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a checkers game. More specifically, it refers to a game of checkers in which one side of each player's checkers has a magnetic force attractive to one side of his opponent's checkers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of checkers has been played for hundreds of years in various forms. In the conventional form of the game, a player's checker is taken by the opponent jumping over his checker. Variations of this game are common. An example of such a variation is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,092, wherein a checkers game is described having different polarity magnets in each of the player's twelve pieces. The magnets are oriented with positive pole up or down relative to a zodiac label so that each piece is related to other pieces in conformity with affinities or non-affinities between respective signs of the zodiac. This game adds to the competitivenss of a standard checkers game.